the_marvel_omniversefandomcom-20200214-history
Star Lord
Peter Jason Quill was a half-human, half-Celestial who was abducted from Earth by the Yondu Ravager Clan in 1988. After his abduction, he began building fame as the legendary outlaw Star-Lord. Becoming a Guardian: In 2014, he decided to leave the Ravagers and operate individually, starting by stealing a precious artifact known as the Orb, unintentionally becoming a key player in the Quest for the Orb. Following his arrest, he forged an uneasy alliance with fellow inmates Gamora, Drax the Destroyer, Rocket Raccoon, and Groot. He formed the Guardians of the Galaxy while on the escape from Kyln, they formed with the goals of stopping Ronan the Accuser from destroying Xandar. After the Battle of Xandar, he left with the other Guardians to do "a little bit of good an a little bit of bad". Saving the Galaxy, Volume Two: A While later, he and the other Guardians were hired by Ayesha and the Sovereign to defend inter-dimensional batteries from an Abilisk. However, after Rocket stole some of the batteries, Ayesha sent the Sovereign fleet after them, with the Guardians being saved when the fleet is destroyed by J'Son and his army, J'Son was Quill's father, whom Quill had never met before. Quill spent a few days bonding with his father, one early morning Peter awoke searching for his father to find talking to Ego (human form) and his assistant Mantis. Ego and Mantis stayed for a day and a half before exitting back to space, but Drax and Mantis began becoming closer during those days and Mantis revealed Ego's plan. Quill and J'Son's Army fought the Living Planet while the other Guardian's (alongside Mantis) went inside Ego to kill him from inside. The Guardians succeeded but it ended with J'Son's planet having to evacuate and J'Son dying, J'Son (while dying) revealed to Peter why Ego was on his planet. Ego needed Peter for his Galactic Conquest because many years ago when J'Son was a young adult, he fell in love with Meredith Quill. But one fateful Night, Ego landed on Earth and raped Meredith using his abilites and waited for his child to be born before giving her cancer. He fled to go repeat the cycle on other planets until he had a son with such power he could absorb and finish his Conquest. J'Son was there when he was born but when she was diagnosed he fled because he wanted revenge on the Celestial which he never got. Ocean's 8: The Guardians (Yondu, Peter, Nebula, Gamora, Mantis, Drax, Rocket, and Groot) realize that Saving the Galaxy doesn't really pay well, they take a job, more specifically, a heist. Tons of bigshot intergalactic gangsters we're meeting up on a planet for a formal event, so the 'heroes' we're going to rob them while this went on. Simple enough! But during the heist while Rocket broke into the vault he found some alien known as Cardinal Raker. It awoke breaking out of the vault and fighting the Guardians nearly killing Quill, all the gangsters heard of this and openned fire on everyone, nobody was safe. Thankfully, Groot sacrificed himself to defeat Cardinal Raker, but he lost his adult body becoming a baby once again. Category:Heroes